Kiss
by epikISLAND
Summary: It’s not every day that your old crush kisses you in the middle of a crosswalk. But on that cold Christmas day, Ryuzaki Sakuno happened to find herself in that situation. Ryosaku.


Kiss by animemangaotaku

A/N: Just a little one-shot that's kinda...late.

* * *

It's not every day that your old crush kisses you in the middle of a crosswalk. But on that cold, dreary day, on Christmas, Ryuzaki Sakuno, granddaughter of now retired Coach Ryuzaki Sumire and the new captain of the the girl's tennis team in Seishun Gakuen, happened to find herself in such a situation.

Her day had started off as normal (and boring) as any other day. She was on break for the holidays, and she wanted to take that opportunity to shop for presents. She rarely did procrastinate, especially on presents in the holiday season, but because of her newfound responsibilities as the head of the tennis team and the student council vice-president (which was a position that she never thought she would receive) her life was hectic. She had no choice but to shop on that Christmas Day and hope that none of the good items were gone.

She found herself taking the local subway system to the mall. It wasn't such a long distance, barely even five miles, but it was too cold for her to walk the whole way. Once she arrived at the mall, she browsed the shops, picking out things before from the empty mall due to being the actually holiday. She got presents for anybody and everybody who was anyone to her, even getting presents for Horio, who had been bombarding her with chocolates every Valentine's Day. (Didn't he understand that she was not a guy?) She hinted that she was totally not interested, but he kept on insisting that she accept it. But she never did give anything back on White Day like he expected her to.

Finally done with all her shopping, she started to head back home. She checked her wallet for the subway ticket she had bought earlier, only to find that she had lost it. She checked everywhere she thought she could have left it, but she couldn't find it anywhere! She looked for any money, but she had spent it all on the presents. She had absolutely no choice but to walk the five miles on a cold winter day with five bags in each of her hands. She began walking in the stifling cold weather, stopping every once in a while. She soon sighed and decided to take a small break in a small café…

* * *

He never expected to find himself back in Japan from the U.S. that Christmas. He never actually expected to be back at all, at least not for a while. But Echizen Ryoma, international tennis star and son of Samurai Nanjirou, a tennis legend, soon found himself in a small café right in the heart of Tokyo's downtown area. He had escaped his manager in coming to the café, and decided to have a small cup of black coffee. He didn't really think the café was nice or anything, it was mediocre with brown walls and small tables and internet hookups. He had seen much better ones in America.

He took a sip from the cup that some girl had given him. The coffee was actually pretty good, despite the fact that the café looked crappy. Maybe the small café wasn't that bad after all. He then decided to stay and read a tennis magazine with himself on the cover.

He remembered that photo shoot. So many girls were swooning over him in the studio, it was almost laughable. But he had developed too much of a calm exposure for such things as laughing. He browsed through the magazine, trying to find something that could alleviate some of his boredom so he wouldn't have to go back to where his stupid manager was. He ran a hand through his blonde wig; the thought of his manager made his head ache.

Echizen read a couple of lines from the article called, "The New Samurai: His Story" when another person entered the shop. He looked up, for some reason, but he didn't complain. His eyes met with a girl of 17, with brown hair all into two trademark braids. She looked frozen solid and she had five bags in each of her hands. It was that girl. Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Echizen observed her movements while keeping the magazine up in his face. She ordered a drink and quietly sipped on it while looking around the room, observing. He immediately looked down into the magazine when he saw her staring at his picture in the cover. She got up and started walking over to where he was. He acted like he was reading.

"Ano…could I see that magazine for a while?" She timidly asked. He looked up through his tinted sunglasses. He hoped that she would just label him as a passing tourist with sunglasses in the middle of winter in a café. He handed her the magazine and she gratefully smiled at him stayed standing, while carefully browsing through the contents of the magazine. She smiled warmly when she saw the article on him. "He really did make it big." She muttered, under her breath. But it was loud enough for Echizen to hear.

He tried to make small talk. "Are you a fan?" he asked with a tourist accent. He hoped that she understood what he was saying.

She did. "Yes, well, I guess so."

He arched a brow. "Guess?"

She smiled, this time a little sadly. "I kind of knew him back in my middle school days. He was actually the person who made me want to start tennis and now I'm the captain of my high school team." Ryoma was thoroughly surprised. He never imagined that she would be good enough to become a captain. "I actually used to like him for a while, but he just…left." A pregnant silence ensued. Ryoma began thinking, until Sakuno asked, "Are you a fan?"

He really wasn't a fan of himself, but he said, "I've heard that he's got some talent. I guess so."

He watched her as she smiled. "I see." Another silent period ensued. She glanced at the clock and gave the magazine back to him. "I really better be going." She finished her drink in a matter of seconds and headed for the door with her ten bags. She then left.

Echizen soon started working. He returned the magazine and threw away his drink after finishing it. He thanked the girl for everything and ran after her, while taking off his wig and sunglasses and throwing them into his pocket. He grasped something precious in his hands. He saw her, waiting for the signal to walk to come. He walked behind her like any other pedestrian. At the middle of the crosswalk, he grabbed her wrist and crushed her lips with his own, placing the precious item above their heads. She stared at him, wide-eyed until she finally closed her eyes.

They were soon involved in a sweet, yet passionate kiss, involving multiple tongue fights and bites and moaning. It was total heaven until…Echizen broke away.

Sakuno stared at him amazed. "R-Ryoma-kun…" A blush tinged her cheeks.

Echizen smirked as he jiggled the small, precious item in front of her face. "Mistletoe."

She smiled. But the last thing she heard as her world went pitch black was "Oi, Ryuzaki!" and she collapsed.

After all, it's not every day that your old crush kisses you in the middle of a crosswalk.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

The last thing that Sakuno expected to see was Ryoma's face five inches from her lips. She blushed. She had thought the whole thing was a dream!

"R-Ryo-oma-k-kun! W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I kissed you remember? And then you collapsed, so I brought you home."

"O-oh...Well, how did you find me?"

He showed her the wig and the sunglasses. She stared at him confused until a spark of realization hit her.

"O-oh..." She smiled at him. "This is just a secret between you and me but...I still like him."

"I know." Echizen smirked while he merged their lips again.

* * *

OMAKE:

"Eto...Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd you get the mistletoe anyway?"

He just kissed her again.

* * *

In a small cafe located in the heart of downtown Tokyo, a girl and her crush stood under the doorsill.

The girl stood on her tippytoes to reach her crush's lips. He recoiled in disgust in which she pointed up, to find that her life saver, the mistletoe, was actually not there.

* * *

A/N: valentines day in japan is different as it is in america. in japan, the girls give their crushes chocolate on valentines day, and if the guy wants to return her feelings, he gives her chocolate on white day.

i know its really out of season right now...but i just thought of it.


End file.
